


Codeword: Gul Berekt

by DaharMaster



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drabble, Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaharMaster/pseuds/DaharMaster
Summary: Garak receives a message from an old associate





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place shortly after the episode "The Wire".

"I come bearing a message," the Vulcan said plainly. Then again, how else could a Vulcan say anything? Garak turned, setting aside his needlework and looked the fellow up and down. He was tall for a Vulcan and wore simple drab attire.  _Oh the things I could do with that body shape_ , Garak thought to himself,  _If only he would let me make him a nice stately robe, nothing too flashy of course_.

"A message?" Garak inquired in mock surprise, "For me? From who?"

"Gul Berekt," the Vulcan stated flatly, offering Garak an isolinear chip which the Cardassian took gingerly. He had feared as much. Why couldn't he get any  _nice_ messages? Without turning his back on the Vulcan, he inserted it into the console on the back wall of his shop. Static spread across the screen and Garak frowned.

"The chip is damaged," he said loudly, for the Vulcan was already leaving. The Vulcan turned and blinked twice. A sign of suppressed confusion perhaps? Oh it was ever so hard to tell with Vulcans.

"Impossible," the Vulcan replied, "Let me see. He pushed past Garak and began working the console. Garak took a step back to give the Vulcan some space and took up his needlework again, then with alarming speed and accuracy, he rushed forward and jammed the needle into the side of the Vulcan's neck just below where the skull connected to the spine, the Vulcan autonomic nervous system. Without even a shudder or a sound, the Vulcan fell to the ground in a crumpled heap.

" _There is no Gul Berekt_ ," Garak spat at the corpse, only the tiniest trickle of green blood oozing from the neck wound, the needle still embedded in it.

Garak then pressed two buttons on the console and the image cleared to reveal Enabran Tain sitting in a comfortable chair, a glass of kanar in one hand.

"No no, Mila, really," he was saying to his housekeeper off-screen, before turning back to face Garak, or at least the recorder.

"Sarnak Rem," Tain said, shaking his head, "A good agent, I must admit, trustworthy, but never trust a Vulcan too much, Elim. And he thought he could get away with taking money meant for bribing a legate and I wouldn't notice." Tain clucked his tongue.

"This makes, what, twelve?" Tain asked, nodding to himself.

"Thirteen, actually," Garak corrected the recording.

"No, thirteen," Tain said just afterwords. Garak smiled.

"You're well on your way to redeeming yourself, Elim, and when you have... Gul Dukat is all yours, just as I promised," finished the "retired" head of the Obsidian order before the recording ended. Garak ejected the chip and held it in his hand.

" _You've never kept a promise in your life_ ," Garak hissed bitterly, crushing the chip over the body of the dead Vulcan.


End file.
